Un extraño duelo en Londres
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Yugi estaba transitando en un bar de Londres con tal de encontrar a ese duelista inglés pero... Enm la vida no solo las cartas resuelven las batallas


Yami (Yugi convertido para algunos) estaba caminando por las calles de un barrio bajo de Londres, en Inglaterra. Era de esos lugares de tan mala muerte pero no importaba ya que buscaba a un joven duelista inglés que solicitó un reto directo con el Rey de los Duelos.

El ahora defensor japonés del título mundial buscaba a un joven noble que frecuentaba esos lugares, bastante extraño para ser de un joven de alta alcurnia, estaba extrañado pero por ahora le mataba la curiosidad de enfrentarse a ese misterioso duelista londinense. El luchador de pelos parados miró la hora de su reloj, eran eso de las ocho u nueve de la noche y luego colocó su mazo, ya había dado con el lugar: Un famoso bar dedicado a los Beattles.

Yugi preparó su disco de duelo y su baraja, llegó al lugar donde había un ambiente mezclado entre un restaurante y una discoteca simple, fotos de la mitica banda inglesa y sus éxitos como banda sonora aunque optó por ir a la discoteca donde era un espectáculo de luces, una luz de cada color mientras gente sacudía su cuerpo con frenesí con el ritmo de la música rock de antaño y canciones cover mientras el japonés se sentó en una de las sillas pidiendo una soda.

El joven duelista miraba de reojo a la búsqueda de un joven de descripción asignada: Joven de cabello largo castaño, ojos azules, usaba chaqueta de cuero negra como motociclista de los 50´s, pantalón blanco estilo 70´s de manga ancha, zapatos blancos.

Yugi quería encontrar al retador británico pero tantas personas como el ambiente musical le hacía imposible encontrar hasta que de pronto su botella cayó al suelo cuando divisó a una especie de rebelde motociclista de cabello largo, el hombre en mención usaba unos anteojos negros oscuros, chaqueta negra llamativa abierta y una camisa rosada… Era el oponente inglés, de la familia Grandchester.

El duelista miró su baraja, estaba confiado tanto en su victoria como en la experiencia del oponente, esperaba que no fuese un novato o un fraude, que fuera un amateur de buen nivel era mucho mejor. El joven japonés caminaba de manera segura como detenida con tal de dar con su oponente.

"Muy bien, ya era de conseguir nuevas cartas para mi mazo por parte de Pegasus, ahora tendré que probarlas en un duelo", el japonés se detuvo mientras veía al oponente retador, en efecto era un joven de cabello largo y ropa rebelde de antaño mientras que el inglés se quitaba los lentes, habría jurado haber visto a un homosexual de camisa corta y moda extraña… Perfecto, iba a moler a golpes a ese punk.

Yugi por su parte de manera algo cordial miró al oponente, Terrence Grandchester, hijo de familia noble inglesa como joven bastante liberal, el retador británico.

-No puedo creer que te haya encontrado en un lugar como este, Terry Grandchester

-Lo siento putito, no soy de tu interés- Respondió el inglés haciendo que Yugi alzara una ceja sin entender nada, solo quería divertirse y follar con alguien, mujeres obviamente.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué…?

-Cómo puedes ver estoy bailando pero estoy esperando a Tarzán Pecosa por algún lado- Sonrió de manera altanera encendiendo su cigarrillo- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí amigo?

-He venido a buscarte para un duelo- Respondió el japonés algo extrañado por la actitud del inglés que más que hijo noble era una especie de delincuente o matón, un camorrero, no era el primero ya que había enfrentado con algunos oponentes similares en el pasado.

-¡Oye!- El inglés llamó a una joven camarera de estilo cincuentero- ¡La chica de ahí! ¡La que parece puta en la esquina!

Era una joven rubia de coletas largas y mechones enrollados, baja de estatura, ojos azules con apariencia de una muñeca de antaño

-¿Qué quiere señor?- Preguntó la joven con un tono de enfado, Yugi percataba por el ceño fruncido de la mesera que el retador era un cliente de alta frecuencia de ese lugar y al parecer odiaba su trabajo u odiaba toparse con ese hombre tan peculiar.

La joven sin decir nada se fue posiblemente para traer la orden del Badboy o posiblemente poniendo los toques finales del duelo, Yugi por ahora miraba extraño a su contrincante.

-Ahora sí, ¿Amigo que quieres?- En ese instante la joven rubia regresó con una botella de alcohol dándosela de mala gana mientras que el rebelde aceptó con gratitud mientras que con una mano intentaba manosear a la mujer pero ésta se apartó enojada de la escena, Yugi comenzaba a tener una muy mala impresión de tan extraño oponente.

Miró de reojo su ropa como su aspecto, definitivamente era un digno delincuente británico

-Grandchester, pude reconocerte desde kilómetros de mí, vamos…- Con una mirada de reojo le indicó a la chica rubia la salida de emergencia del lugar mientras el rebelde crujía sus nudillos, un reto era un reto, era un asunto de hombres y se hacía como hombres.

-Tú y yo, un duelo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás retándome maricón?- Sonrió como demonio esperando una provocación pero Yugi conservaba la calma aunque ya se llevaba una mala muy mala imagen de dicho amigo cercano de Pegasus.

Ambos decidieron caminar a la salida señalada por la rubia donde al fin se librarían del bullicio y de las luces Groove multicolor, ahora el escenario era un típico patio grande con cesta de basura y carteles viejos como rotos como testigo, el típico callejón donde dos matones se enfrentaban a muerte.

Terry: Bien, ya estamos aquí

Yugi: Muy bien, te dejaré comenzar el primer movimiento

Terry: Genial- El muchacho se quitó la chaqueta negra y comenzó a crujir sus nudillos

Yugi: Pero antes voy a bajar mis…- El japonés iba a dejar sus cartas en la abertura del disco cuando de pronto un sonido crujiente, duro y caliente en su rostro, era el inglés que le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro con la derecha, luego un puño de izquierda al mentón, otra derecha, un izquierdazo al vientre y luego una secuencia de golpes en el rostro y en el estomago.

Terry destilaba una rabia enorme en su mirada, en sus ojos azules destilaba ira y placer, un verdadero duelo no era con artículos de magia, era con la fuerza de los puños, si no usaba un golpe entonces era un cobarde y poca cosa, después de todo era un hijo ilegitimo de un noble inglés, un bastardo como un camorrero.

Yugi estaba contra la pared como si recibiera una cruel paliza contra las cuerdas, quizás en duelos anteriores recibió ataques directos a sus puntos de vida pero una golpiza de boxeo de alta escuela… Eso nunca… La ira del inglés salió a relucir, los golpes retumbaban en la pared y luego eran como eco, era como como un niño tratando de romper una piñata con un bate de beisbol.

30 puñetazos seguidos en menos de dos minutos aunque parecieran una paliza de varios minutos como de un interrogatorio, el duelista japonés y rey del duelo de monstruos fue vencido a manos de un delincuente enojado con la vida y con él mismo.

El hombre inglés finalmente se relajó como si su acto fuese una bonita obra de arte mientras el pobre duelista estaba aturdido y con la vista nublada debido a la brutal golpiza recibida, sentado contra la pared. Terry estaba refrescándose la cabeza mientras sentía unas ganas sea de fumar y beber.

-Vaya, eso más rápido de lo que pensé

De pronto una conocida presencia llegó hacía donde estaban los dos individuos, era un hombre de cabellera rubia, anteojos oscuros, saco negro abierto con sueter azul grisáceo y pantalón negro, en una de sus muñecas sostenía lo que sería un disco de duelo como una baraja alistada.

-Oye, Terry… Tengo un mazo de duelo de monstruos para que tú….- De pronto Albert que vino a traerle a su amigo lo necesario para el duelo contra el japonés pero se llevó las manos a la cara mientras miraba con horror al pobre Yugi insconciente como malherido.

-¡Terry, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

-¿Por qué te molestas Albert? Ese punk me retó a un duelo

-El estaba hablando de un duelo de cartas, idiota- Señaló enfadado al pobre hombre golpeado- ¿Qué no ves que es Yugi Muto el rey de los duelos?

El inglés miró de reojo al pobre golpeado

-Ya que lo dices se parece al Trampas Locas

-¡Es el Trampas Locas!- Gritó contra el inglés mientras su olfato detectaba algo bastante fuerte como repulsivo viniendo de su amigo- Y aparte estás borracho- Era evidente que el muchacho se dejara llevar por sus gustos e impulsos, era un joven pero era claro como obvio que cometería grandes agravios como grandes incidentes como esa paliza.

Por ahora debía llevarse al muchacho en rastras hacia el Colegio Real San Pablo pero antes llamó a una ambulancia para ir al lugar, miró fulminante a su amigo condenando su acción y averiguó como estaba el ahora inconsciente Yugi.

-Que bien, tiene pulso…-Suspiró- Escucha Yugi, siento tanto lo que hizo mi amigo- En eso le dejó una tarjeta de presentación con un águila de presentación con la letra A en rojo- Ten esta carta, diles que conoces a William Albert Ardley, de Chicago, cubriré todos tus gastos médicos, te lo prometo.

En eso a la débil lejanía se escuchaba una patrulla, el hombre rubio llevó entre sus brazos al pobre herido duelista para llevarlo en camilla mientras George estaba con un cuerpo médico.

-¿Desea algo señor William?

-Ya que llegaste George lleva al señor Muto a la ambulancia, no te preocupes pagué sus gastos médicos. Llama a Pegasus sobre lo ocurrido y dile que su gira por Europa se suspende hasta nuevo aviso.

-A la orden señor- El sirviente cargó momentáneamente al herido y noqueado mientras ahora el rubio alto miraba con enfado y seriedad a su amigo, más bien preocupación por su bien en nombre de su amistad.

-En cuanto a ti, Terry, tendré que llevarte al San Pablo, ya has causado muchos problemas hijo

-Pero…

-He dicho que nos vamos…- Lo jaloneó de los brazos, ya que a veces era difícil lidiar con el joven en ebriedad, antes causado varios estragos como incidentes estando en estado de alicoramiento.

Mientras tanto Poupé el zorrillo como todo animalito le causó curiosidad ver al humano de pelos parados, creyó que la baraja era una galleta a lo cual tomó una carta y ahora su mirada de ojos celestes estaba estrellada como iluminada por una luz hasta tenía sangrada como si hubiera visto algo hermoso, divino como bien hecho.

(…)

Al día siguiente Albert como Poupé iban a visitar a Yugi en el hospital, el rubio alto se subió a su motocicleta estacionada en el estacionamiento del Zoologico donde trabajaba como cuidador, en eso notaba como su pequeño amigo constantemente lo que parecía una carta de duelo o una especie de galleta rara.

-¿Qué pasa amigo mío?- Preguntó el hombre y miró de reojo pero el animal se lo ocultaba- ¿Estás ocultando algo? ¿Qué tienes entre las manos Poupé?

El zorrillo negó con la cabeza a lo que Albert frunció el ceño contra su pequeño compañero

-Poupé, sabes que tomar las cosas ajenas, es malo, muy malo. Entregame esa carta.

El animal obediente le dio con algo de miedo le dio la carta que tomó y el rubio miró de reojo, estaba intacta

-Espero que no sea esa carta de Dios Egipcio…- De pronto quedó de piedra, un rubor se dibujó en su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa pícara- Ay… Pillín- Era nada más ni nada menos que la Maga Oscura, una de las cartas importantes para Yugi junto con Kuriboh, el Mago Oscuro y Slifer el Productor Ejecutivo, digo, Dragón del Cielo.

-Pero que tienes que devolver esa carta, muchacho, no importa que carta sea, Yugi no tendría alguna posibilidad de ganar a un oponente- Él se guardó la carta en su chaqueta y se sentó en su moto, Poupé se puso sobre su hombro aunque antes de arrancar la motocicleta el rubio miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Te prometo que en nuestro próximo salario iremos a la tienda de cartas y te compraré una carta de Maga Oscura, ¿Está bien?- El zorrillo asintió y decidió echarse sobre la chaqueta cerrada de su amo y amigo mientras Albert se ponía el casco y dieron su marcha al hospital general con tal de excusarse con Yugi y estar al rato de su recuperación.

De nuestro duelista no se preocupen, Yugi se puso mejor aunque con dos semanas de incapacidad por la golpiza, Terry a regañadientes (De hecho Candy lo regañó y lo llevó a jalones) pidió perdón por su terrible actuación en el bar a lo que aceptó el duelo de cartas y como siempre el Trampas Locas una vez se anotó una de las suyas en suelo inglés.

Así todos quedaron todos felices, excepto Terry ya que Tea y Rebecca en Estados Unidos se la devolvieron con creces, esas dos eran capaces de dar cielo y tierra con tal de hacer respetar a su hombre hasta saber dar unos buenos putazos.


End file.
